It is known for a person skilled in the art to use an emulsifying system in order to stabilize together an aqueous phase and an oily phase, in order thereby to obtain creams in particular. The choice of the emulsifying agents assumes a specific importance for the manufacture of creams that are well-tolerated by the consumer.
Among the emulsifying systems, the use of derivatives of petroleum origin is known. However, although they are not harmful and are suitably tolerated by the skin, these derivatives constitute a starting material, for the preparation of the emulsions, which is non-biodegradable and are dependent on the natural petroleum reserves. Moreover, the use of such derivatives in the manufacture of emulsions results in the use of organic solvents having a toxicity for the skin to a greater or lesser extent.
Japanese Patent JP-A-61271205 discloses a cosmetic composition containing a fatty acid ester of glucose or of sucrose as emulsifying agent. Such an emulsifying agent has the advantage of being better tolerated by sensitive skins than the derivatives from petroleum; it is non-irritant and respects the pH and the hydro-lipid film of the skin. On the other hand, it has the disadvantage of giving creams that are coarse on application to the skin, making them unpleasant for the user.
It is also known (Japanese Patent JP-A-03193210) to use a fatty acid ester of sucrose as emulsifying agent in order to prepare emulsions. However, the use of such agents has the drawback of giving thermally fragile emulsions. Indeed, these agents being more readily susceptible to degrade at temperatures ranging from 50.degree. to 70.degree. C. usually used during the manufacture of emulsions, give caramel-coloured finished products. In addition, this colour develops naturally when these sucrose esters are placed in aqueous solution or in emulsion. This colour becomes considered as a flaw insofar as white products, which are more appreciated by the consumer, are desired above all.
The emulsion according to the invention makes it possible, in particular, to overcome the abovementioned problems. In particular, it has been surprisingly discovered that the combination of at least one first ester chosen from the fatty acid esters of glucose and the fatty acid esters of alkylglucose and at least one second fatty acid ester of sucrose, as emulsifying system in an oil-in-water emulsion, makes it possible to obtain white, shiny creams which are less coarse on application, irrespective of their composition. In addition, this emulsion has the advantage of comprising biodegradable and renewable compounds. Moreover, the temperature for manufacture of this emulsion does not affect the colour, which remains white.